1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat slide position detection device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some of related seat slide position detection devices for a vehicle, for example, a detected portion is provided on a vertical wall portion on one of the left and right sides of a fixed rail such as a lower rail, the vertical wall portion vertically extending upward along a lateral wall portion on the one side of the fixed rail; and a position sensor is disposed in a position on the one side of a movable rail such as an upper rail and on the other side of the left and right sides viewed from the vertical wall portion, the position being higher than a sensor detection surface to be sensed by the position sensor (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-025221).